Fallen
by Eloeehez
Summary: E: It's not sad, it's just life. V: Now that's sad. E: Oh well. Evanescence song fic. OC's. R&R please. PG13 to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own Sue Thomas F.B.Eye, the songs, or that much. There are several OC's that are mine though. The story is titled Fallen because the Evanescence CD was titled that, and I used all of the songs off that CD. Rated PG-13 to be safe.**

* * *

**

**Fallen**

**Chapter 1**

The blonde haired blue eyed woman walked down the street, a small smile playing on her lips, a certain bounce to her step. This was definitely the happiest day of her life. He had just asked her to marry him. She couldn't believe it. She never dreamed that she'd meet such a wonderful man so soon. But he had seen who she could be and helped her get there. That morning she had awoken to find rose petals strategically strewn around the room, leading out the door. She had donned the creamy silk robe he had gotten her and followed them to the kitchen table where he had set her favorite breakfast. She then followed the trail to the living room. He was standing there, in his best suit, a bouquet of roses in his hand. They had sat down together on the couch and before she knew it, he was kneeling before her, saying those four words she'd only dreamed of: "Will you marry me?" Her answer was a passionate kiss. She loved him with all her heart and there was no way on the planet she would have said no. The ring that he got her was the one she had been admiring. It was a teardrop shaped diamond on a gold band, set between two emeralds. It was the one she had seen in the jewelers window, the one she had admired so much. Now she knew why she hadn't seen it lately. He had slipped it on her finger and then made her go get ready for work so that she wouldn't be late. When she had emerged from her room, he was gone. Not that she had expected him to stay. As she walked to work, she played with her ring, a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She turned suddenly when someone called her name.

* * *

Please read and review. I'd like to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She saw that it was her old neighbor Mary.

"Wait up!" Mary called, jogging to catch up with her. "You were supposed to meet me for coffee, or did you forget?"

"I'm sorry Mary." she said, still toying with the ring. "I got a little distracted this morning." Mary saw the ring and smiled.

"I'm guessing that handsome young man of yours asked you to marry him." Mary said, phrasing it like a question, but not really asking a question.

"Yes." She showed Mary the ring proudly.

"You know your father will want the two of you to come over…" Mary didn't have to complete the sentence. She knew what Mary meant.

"Yeah." She said, sighing a little. "I just hope everything turns out ok."

"What date is the wedding?" Mary asked.

"That's just it. We haven't decided yet." She answered.

"Well, I wish you two luck. Have fun, but wait till after the wedding." Mary teased, giving her a wink as she headed off.

She remembered the first time they had kissed.

_It was their third date. She wasn't really sure she liked the idea of going on a lot of dates. People seemed to expect her to know what to do. The formality of it scared her some. But that night he had escorted her to her apartment, being a gentleman as always. When they had entered, the radio was playing softly, but not indistinctly. She listened to the words as he stared into her eyes, neither of them saying a word._

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)Wake me up inside

(Can't wake up)Wake me up inside

(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run (can't wake up) before I come undone (save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)Wake me up inside

(Can't wake up)Wake me up inside

(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run (can't wake up) before I come undone (save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life. Bring me to life.)

Frozen inside without your touch without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)Wake me up inside

(Can't wake up)Wake me up inside

(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run (can't wake up) before I come undone (save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Bring me to life (Bring Me To Life)

_He had indeed brought her to life. As the chorus was playing the last time, he had leaned close and kissed her. It filled her with warmth from her head to her toes. That kiss had completely taken her breath away. No one had ever kissed her like that. They had even been unable to say goodbye when he had left that night._

* * *

**Longshot: **You'll find out pretty soon. Starting next chapter.

**shay:** No, sorry. It's not Jack and Sue. I could have been evil and labeled this a J/S fic because of how other things work out, but...well...I decided not to. It's all from 'her' POV.

Thanks for reviewing. Please keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The memory of that also dredged up memories of Sylvia's childhood. Most of which were ones she'd rather have forgotten.

_The night her mother had been killed, she had been so numb she had returned to her room, and was unable to cry for hours. It was morning before she became the least bit aware of anything. She simply sat there listening to the radio. It hadn't taken too long before she had found a song that seemed to be her._

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday (Hello)

_Sylvia had sat there, talking to herself and rocking back and forth on her bed for hours. Her life had been shattered, and her father really didn't want to talk about it. They hadn't even seen each other for nearly two weeks. When they finally did see each other, they started yelling at each other. Her life had been hell after that._

* * *

**rimshawsgirl:** Thanks for the feedback. Glad you caught the hearing part. Hope you like the update.

I need feedback peoples. I'm kind of a feedback addict :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sylvia was a desk clerk at the Double Tree. It wasn't the most impressive of jobs, but considering that her father had sworn that she'd amount to nothing, it was a giant step. The morning was slow, giving Sylvia time to reflect on her past.

_It actually hadn't been too many years ago. Actually it had been pretty close to the time she had moved out of the house. Her father was gone. Where he went, seeing as he had no job, she never asked and preferred not to know. She let him be and he let her be for the most part. Except for the occasional yelling match in which he told her she'd amount to nothing and wind up living on the streets, they never talked or really saw much of each other. In an unspoken decision they had decided to stay away from each other. The house was quieter this way and neither bothered the other. No more torment for either. She had been sitting on her bed, staring out the window into the night, wishing that she could somehow be a part of the peaceful darkness. She had then heard a song that had pretty much solidified her decision to leave as soon as she could be sure that she could get away and make it on her own._

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know your still there

Watching me wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you loving you

I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you – alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me raping me

Watching me (Haunted)

_From that day forward she planned on gathering her things together and leaving. She couldn't stand this place anymore. She didn't care if she didn't amount to any more than another stray. At least she would be her own. The only thing to do now was to wait for the appropriate time. The time to leave was the time when she knew she could make it, knew she could leave with no regrets. After all, he was her father, no matter how much she hated him._

* * *

**rimshawsgirl:** Here's more. Hope you liked it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sylvia worked diligently that day. Around noon she got a note from James telling her that her father had called him and wanted to meet them for dinner that night. She dreaded seeing her father but thought maybe it would be bearable with James there by her side. That reminded her of the day she had left and the bitter parting.

_Her father was not the type to be denied anything. He was demanding that she marry a boy she'd never met so that he could fill a contract. She wasn't about to agree to that and told him so. He then had started blaming her for her mothers' death and telling her that he wouldn't feed her and throw her out on the streets. She started yelling at him that she didn't care what he wanted and that she was going to leave. When they paused the radio could be heard._

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me (going under)

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once (for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)

Going under (drowning in you)

I'm going under (I'm Going Under)

_She knew what to do this time. She couldn't live in his shadow doing what he said simply to avoid arguments and to keep living. She ran to her room and picked up the bag she had packed for when she was going to leave. Now she was going to leave. She picked it up and stalked past her father and out the front door. She knew he expected her to come crawling back to him in a day, if not hours. She wasn't going to do that. She had done it before when she was younger, but not now. She was going to change her life no matter what._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When they reached her fathers, Sylvia was braced for the worst. Her father met them, trying to act happy and cordial, but they could see the hate in his eyes and hear the stiff chill in his voice. He was less than happy. Heck, he was less than unhappy, he was pissed. It was obvious that whatever she had sabotaged two years before had been very important to him, but she didn't care. Her life was her own now. It was going to be better. She was going to be with James and nobody could change that. The dinner they ate was dry and had no personality what so ever. She was surprised that she didn't gag on it. After dinner they sat in the living room, acting like they were trying to talk while not making any attempts to do so. Finally Sylvia was at the end of her rope.

"We're going to go now." Sylvia announced, standing up with James. She held on to his arm and looked defiantly into her fathers face. There was fury etched in every line of his old face. He wasn't anywhere near the same man who had married her mother and been her father for the beginning of her life. He had changed beyond recognition.

"Just a moment." He said. "I have a surprise for you." He walked back to his bedroom. A few moments later he returned holding something behind his back. He walked into the room and pulled a gun from behind his back. Sylvia screamed as he shot. James went down immediately, blood flowing swiftly from a hole in his chest.

"JAMES!" Sylvia screamed, dropping to her knees beside him. Her father just stood there laughing an evil laugh.

"You should have listened to me sweetheart." He said cruelly.

* * *

**rimshawsgirl: **Thanks for the feedback, although I'm a little curious, what's still mysterious? Is it just the fic in general?

**longshot:** See who who is? Sylvia? James? Her father?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James vaguely felt the pain and heard Sylvia scream his name. He looked up to see her kneeling next to him, crying. He remembered the first time he saw her.

_She was scrounging through the dumpsters behind a building when he had opened the door. When she looked up into his eyes, she had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. She had immediately turned and started running, ignoring his calls. He had then searched the city until he had found her. Even covered in grime she was beautiful and he believed that she could be more than she was. He could see her intelligence in her eyes. He knew that she was one hell of a woman from his first conversation. He had taken her in and gotten her cleaned up. Quickly after that she had gotten a job and could manage on her own. He started taking her on dates then. He could tell she was uncomfortable and see the insecurity in her eyes. She had locked her emotions away, but he unlocked them with a kiss. After that he got to know her as she was meant to be._

James could hear the radio going in the background. He knew with Sylvia she liked music to the point she almost never had the radio off. He listened to the words.

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black (My Last Breath)

James knew that this suited the moment, but he still wished it could be different. She bent for one last kiss as the world faded forever.

* * *

**Longshot:** The story is all from Sylvia's POV. It's mostly about her.

**rimshawsgirl: **Umm...well, the team shows up in the chapter after the next.

**Pikados:** Yes, the team is coming soon. Glad you liked my other stories. warm fuzzies I hope you think that highly of this one when it's over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Donavin watched as his daughters fiancée collapsed and she screamed his name. She started crying as he said, "You should have listened to me sweetheart." As it seemed, no matter what he did, he would always care for her some. He knew that she hated him so he didn't pay any attention to the feelings of regret and remorse that were triggered by her sobs. He stood there until James breathed his last breath. Donavin didn't care how many people it took. He would get it into Sylvia's thick head that she was his and his alone. He knew this sort of scene all too well. He was accustomed to her tears. After all he had hurt her so much that he didn't notice. He turned his back and walked out the door. He paused on the front porch and gazed at his daughter, bent over her lovers' body, sobbing like the world was at an end. He could hear the radio still going and stayed just long enough to listen to the song that had caught his attention.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along (My Immortal)

_That would have described me and her less than a year after her mother was gone. _He thought. _But not anymore._

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I was on vacation. But I'm back now, so it's all better.

**Longshot:** You're welcome.

**rimshawsgirl:** blushes thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sylvia lay on James' cooling body until the police came and lifted her off. She was set in a chair and James' body taken, but she was past caring. She was numb. There was nothing now. It was like after her mother had died. Life just became meaningless. She was vaguely aware that people were trying to talk to her. Trying to get answers. She did notice when a woman sat down nest to her, gathering her into a hug as her dog set his head on her leg and whined. She just about started crying again, but tried instead to focus on this woman and her friends.

"My name is Sue Thomas." She said. "This is Agents Jack Hudson and Bobby Manning. We work for the FBI." Jack and Bobby each nodded when she introduced them.

"I'm Sylvia." She managed to choke out.

"What happened?" Jack asked, crouching down so that he was eye level with her.

"He killed James." Sylvia told him shakily. "He killed my fiancée."

"Who killed him?" Sue asked, her arm still around Sylvia's shoulders.

"My father." She whispered, tears starting to fall again. "Donavin."

"Bobby…" Jack said.

"I'm on it." Bobby told him, leaving the room as Sylvia dissolved into tears once more.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Sue said compassionately. Sue and Jack drove Sylvia home, helping her to her room where she collapsed onto the bed. "If you need anything, call me." Sue told her, setting a business card on her end table. Sylvia managed to nod before the world disappeared. Her life had just gone from awesome to totally shattered. She didn't know if she could stand to be in this world without James. She bitterly realized that this was all life was anyway. Heartbreak and torment. Her life had just gone from maybe having a little relevance to being completely worthless and not worth the effort to keep it going. Slowly Sylvia fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I posted this even though I failed to get any feedback. Please give me feedback. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sylvia awoke the next morning with a gnawing empty hole in her heart. Her dreams had been full of replays of James' death. No matter what she did now there was nothing that would be able to dislodge the knowledge that he wasn't coming back now or ever. The radio played still, louder now to drown out the cries of her heart. Slowly she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower without even bothering to look in the mirror. She knew what she'd see. She'd see herself covered in James' blood. She closed her eyes tight and washed away what she thought was the last of her only love. As she glanced into the mirror, she listened to the music that came to her.

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do…

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over (Taking Over Me)

She looked into the mirror and thought that she could indeed see James for a moment. Fresh tears coursed down her face and she ran from the room, flinging herself down upon her bed, wanting desperately to escape this life. But then she realized that more than that, she wanted to make her father pay for what he had done. She needed to see him pay. Then she would leave this life behind to be with James. Walking over to the end table she picked up Sue's business card and called the number on it.

* * *

Still no feedback, but I updated to be nice (or mean. Whatever.) 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sylvia was now at the Hoover building trying to help the FBI track down her father and make him pay. So far they hadn't gotten any real solid leads.

"I know there was a man, um, Grucko who came to visit a couple times." Sylvia told them.

"Grucko's a black market arms dealer." Myles said. "You didn't know that?"

"Lay off Myles." Jack said, turning to the other man. Myles was extremely sarcastic and seemed to like to be degrading. Sylvia bit her lip. Myles saw this and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry." He said, "But I really want to catch this guy."

"It's ok." Sylvia answered quietly. "I didn't get in my fathers business, he didn't get in mine. Sometimes we'd go for weeks without seeing each other even though we lived in the same house."

"Is there anything else?" Dimitrius asked. Sylvia shook her head. Dimitrius sighed and Sylvia hung her head. It surprised her when he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You've helped a lot."

"Thanks." She murmured. It had been harder than she had thought to come out of her apartment. She didn't want to be out here with the rest of the world. It seemed like such a dark and dreary place now. Nothing like the bright and happy place it had been before. She just wanted to scream at people for having the guts to be so cheerful. They had no right to be. She figured that if she had to be destroyed, they should at least have to know what it feels like. It's obvious that none of them have ever lost their world. At least they haven't lost their world like she lost hers. She was mad at them because she knew that most of them would never know the pain and loss that she knew. It was as if someone had torn her heart from her chest, never to replace it. It left a hole and chilled her from the inside out with a cold that was neither tangible nor removable. She would be forever cold and gray. The sun would never shine on her again. Now that she was out here she wanted to crawl back into her hole where it didn't matter that the world lacked color or cheer. There was no one to point this out to her there. It was her cold and lonely home, but that was the way it was meant to be. She was just about to go home when Myles entered the room with a folder in his hand.

"Hennesey figures that the murder of Donavin's wife was committed by Donavin himself. They've found evidence that the army knife in the dresser was the one used on her." Myles announced so that all of them could hear. Sylvia was in shock. Why hadn't anybody told her this before? She was confused. She was trying to puzzle it out when she realized that Myles was getting yelled at. She didn't care to sort out who was doing the yelling.

"Stop!" She shouted, causing them all to look at her like she had grown two heads and a tail. "I had to find out sometime. Though I want to know why I wasn't told that my mother was murdered earlier."

"The supervisors had figured that you were too young and that adding the fact that she was murdered on to the loss of your mom would be too much." Tara explained while the guys still stared at her weird.

"It would have answered a lot of questions and disposed of those gnawing doubts that everything wasn't as it looked." Sylvia told them. "Thank you for telling me Myles." Myles gave her a surprised nod. Somehow she knew in her heart that he had killed her mother. That's why he always blamed her. So he didn't have to admit his guilt. He was happy living in his world of falseness and pretend. She felt numb. The others were talking around her. There really wasn't anything else she could tell them, anything else she knew. She tried to focus on anything but her own pain, to make the numbness go away, but it wouldn't. She knew it would wear off pretty soon and then she would feel it all again. The pain, anger, sorrow and loss. It was like a wound that had just started to heal and was now ripped open again, wider than ever. _Better now than never_ She thought, reflecting on what Myles had said. _It all makes sense. I should have figured it out for myself. That "accident," as I was told, always seemed a little too convenient._

"Are you alright?" Sue asked her, concerned.

"For now." She answered, and then she looked at her watch. "I should be going now." Sylvia left in a trance. She drove home, the radio blaring. She was looking for a song to use to define her father. Then she found it.

Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool (Everybody's Fool)

After locking the door, she leaned her head against the wall and let the tears come. Her father had taken her mother, and now her lover. There was no way that she was going to sit her and let him stay free. She began calling all the people she knew that knew her father. She had to find him. Show him her world. Destroy him before he could destroy anyone else in the way he had destroyed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sylvia awoke, the pad of paper on the bedside table proclaiming where her father was. She lay in bed for a while and staring at the ceiling listening to the music that filled her room.

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

As they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos – your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light (Imaginary)

That had been her when her mother had died. She had visited that same place last night. Her own world. Her own reality. Something no one could take or change. It was something she didn't tell others about. It was hers and hers alone. She wasn't going to risk the possibility that someone could take it away. She got out of bed and dressed, if not to make sure her father couldn't hurt someone else, to make sure that he couldn't take her reality. It had been created by him. She sure as hell wasn't going to let that go unnoticed. Sylvia headed out, ready to take him on.

* * *

**Pikados:** I'm glad you'll keep reading. Sorry this took so long. I've been very busy. :( Oh well, it's here now. :D Thanks for being the only one to review in the last 3 chapters or so. I really appreciate it. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As she drove to the place her father was, Sylvia saw only shades of gray. The world was colorless and harsh. It was like a twisted kingdom of pain and anguish. She was lost to the world, lost to everyone. Her life was cold and blank. Like a gray stone. Nothing worth saving. She drove like a demon down the streets that were so familiar yet so unknown. The radio blared full blast but she didn't notice it much, save for one song.

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide (Tourniquet)

She arrived at the scene to discover the FBI was already there, and her father was cornered on the lawn with a gun.

* * *

**Pikados: **Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad someone is reading it. Hope you're enjoying it. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sylvia stepped out of the car to hear her father screaming about how he wasn't going to go down without a fight. _He was always so arrogant _Sylvia thought, shaking her head in shame and disgust. She wasn't even wanting to call this creature her father anymore. He was a dishonest, disgraceful person. If he was even a person. She wasn't sure anymore. She even had serious doubts about whether he was really male. He sure didn't act it. Ever since he killed her mother, he had acted more and more like a sissy.

"You can't make me go!" He shouted, waving the gun around wildly. "You can't even prove any of it!"

"You killed mom, you killed James, why don't you just kill me too and make us one happy dead family." Sylvia said to him, tears obscuring her vision so she couldn't see anyone or anything. "I saw you kill James. What more proof do you need than THAT!" By the end she was shouting at him.

Suddenly he raised the gun, aiming it at Dimitrius. Sylvia felt a sudden dread. She understood now. She realized what it was about him, what made him so special to her. Dimitrius was a father. He was the kind of father girls like her could only wish for.

"NO!" She screamed, starting forward as he pulled the trigger, causing him to swing the barrel in her direction at the last moment, saving Dimitrius. She felt the impact of the bullet, and then realized she was already on the ground. She heard a familiar song echoing in her mind. One she knew was only too true.

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain it I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end (Whisper)

Sylvia could hear voices from far away. _They're screaming my name _She thought. _Just like in the song. But it doesn't matter. _Sylvia saw her reality open up before her as the life force drained from her body.

* * *

**Kate:** Thanks for the feedback. With this story I really hadn't thought about Jack and Sue getting married.

**Pikados:** Thanks again for the feedback. I know the chapters are kinda short. I was mostly using the songs as centers. Sometimes I wish I had made parts longer. But oh well. No, cornered with a gun is never good.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay, so I re-wrote this. I had at one point planned on writing some more, but I never completed it, and this has sat so long I decided to re-post the more original ending….or what I remember of it. If you're reading for the first time, or re-reading and you haven't already done so, please leave me some feedback. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Immediately after the shot that fell Sylvia rang out, another also rang out. A bullet smashed into Donavin, wounding him seriously, but not killing him. It was more than he deserved, but the world deserved to know what he had done. Killing everyone who might have cared for him.

Dimitrius was the one to pronounce Sylvia dead. There was a slightly sick and haunted look in his eyes as he said it. Everyone understood. She had died so that he could live. It was never easy to watch someone die, and it was even harder to see someone die for you. Nothing ever really takes away the guilt that it should have been you, but the knowledge that she had willingly sacrificed herself would hopefully lessen that burden.

Jack surveyed the scene, barely resisting the urge to walk over and kick Donavin. Hard. Very hard. He deserved to die after all the pain that he'd brought to this girl, barely out of school. Sill young enough that she could have had a life, if a sad one. Now she was gone in a moment. A candle snuffed out, making just a little difference, dimming the light just a little.

Sue sat in the front seat of the car, her legs hanging out, eyes staring at Sylvia, hand idly stroking Levi's head. Sylvia had deserved better than that. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about Sylvia, her life, loss, and what she could have had. That man had taken it all from her. That man who dared to call himself her father. Sue struggled with that, not knowing how a man who was supposed to be a father could do that to his child. Fathers are supposed to raise their children, to protect them. Donavin was not fit to call himself a father.

Sylvia's funeral was held in a week, a somber event attended by those who knew her. The number, although small, was significant in its own way. She had reached out and touched people, even if she didn't know she had done so.

When the whole truth came out, people were outraged to hear that a father could do such a thing to his daughter. Donavin was sentenced to death. His sentence was never carried out. Even the other inmates found him repulsive and executed him of their own initiative.

* * *

**rimshawsgirl:** Thanks for the feedback. I had hoped that no one would get attached to Sylvia. :\

**Pikados:** Yes, the POV has changed. :D Glad you're still along for the ride.

**Kate:** Thanks. It's nice to hear that you like this. :D


End file.
